


All By Myself

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Bootcamp [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Contest Entry, Damian Isn't Nice, Damian Ships Dick Grayson/Helena Wayne, Fanfic Bootcamp, Gen, Hypocrisy, No Female Friends Allowed, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Dick Grayson/Helena Wayne, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Platonic Flirting, Post-Break Up, Round - Corporal, double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Damien discusses his feelings regarding his older brother's dating habits. (Fanfic Bootcamp)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Fanfic Bootcamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825594
Kudos: 4
Collections: (General) Fanfic Bootcamp (2018), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Batman. This was what I wrote for the third round of Fanfic Bootcamp during June of 2018. I've finally gotten around to posting it. The prompt required the last line to be from a song. I used a line from "All By Myself" by Irving Berlin which is in public domain. The story leans towards Damien shipping Dick with his biological sister which in turn ties into an alternative headcanon I have for Terry McGinnis' origin story.
> 
> This story is very hypocritical of Babs, so if you don't like, please hit the back button.
> 
> Also, I was one of the top fourteen over all for Fanfic Bootcamp.

The sound of music from a bygone era cascaded around the room, bouncing off the walls. Damien pressed his mouth together, the gloves of his Robin uniform tightening around the windowsill. He knew Nightwing was in one of those moods without stepping into the room. Taking a deep breath, the young vigilante slipped over towards the couch. Standing there looking down, Damien crossed his arms.

"Who did you break up with this time?" Of course, the occupant of the couch with whom Damien spoke didn't stir. Dick Grayson lay on the couch, half-in, half-out of his uniform. Taking another deep breath, Damien tapped his foot. "Actually, who broke up with you this time?"

Nightwing muttered something inaudible, an obvious attempt at avoiding the subject.

"Let's see. First girlfriend was Starfire. There's a reason she's considered a slut."

"She's not a slut."

"I think you're being too polite Grayson."

"You shouldn't use that kind of language Dami. Her culture practices polygamy. That fact doesn't make her a slut."

"Fine. I'll call her a free-love hippy chick then." Damien watched his older brother's free hand lift up, waving slightly indicating he didn't care if Damien did in fact call Kory that. "Moving along, there's Batgirl."

"What about her?"

"Any girl who breaks up with _my_ older brother multiple times isn't good enough for him."

A frown spread across Nightwing's face. Dick took a deep breath, removing his arm from over his eyes. As such, Damien found himself looking down into his brother's robin blue eyes, which showcased quite a bit of displeasure. "Dami, it's not your decision who I date."

"Do you think I like seeing you strung along?"

"Babs doesn't string me along."

Damien took a deep breath, carefully removing his Robin mouth. He felt tired, yet Dick looked tired as well. "Batgirl takes advantage of your need for intimate contact yet gets disgusted with your platonic flirtations with other females."

"She's got every right to be jealous Dami. She and I are dating. Well, were."

"She's pretty much saying you're not allowed to be friends with other females Grayson, but for someone who's been your friend since childhood..." Damien found himself stopping short.

"See. She was right in being jealous and miffed at me."

"Grayson, you platonically flirt with the villains. She should know that." Damien heard Dick take in a deep breath, letting the air out. The corner of Robin's mouth twisted up, his mouth forming that annoyingly smug look he got when the young vigilante thought himself correct regarding something or another.

Dick sat up, letting out a sigh. One hand reached up rubbing his hand through his hair. "Last time I checked, you hated me hugging you, little brother."

Damien folded his arms across his chest, letting out a snorting sound. "I may not like being on the reciprocating end of these strange social antics of yours, but I know somethings wrong when I'm not." A long, drawn-out silence filled the room, making Robin clear his throat. "Like now."

His older brother reached out, pulling him into a hug. Damien flinched, recognizing Dick lacked his usual gusto. The man rested his chin on top of his younger brother's head. "Sorry."

Damien frowned, his concerned growing slightly. "Then there's that weird artist chick."

The manner in which Nightwing tensed up screamed Damien said the wrong thing. A breath of hair through his sweaty hair was soon followed by. "Really? You can't say her name?"

"I don't like her. She accused you of not taking the relationship seriously."

"Everyone says that about me."

"How is worrying about being a good father let alone what kind of parents both of you will be to a child not taking things seriously?" Damien glared at the floor. "I fault you only for having poor choice in regards to most of the woman you date."

"Most?"

"Helena seemed like a decent choice."

"You're referring to her by first name Dami?" Dick took a deep breath. "Look, that's just my lot in life." The older man let go, returning to his sitting position, obviously not in the mood for giving his younger brother more hugs. "All by myself I get lonely watching the clock on the shelf. I'd love to rest my weary head on somebody's shoulder. I hate to grow older all by myself."

Damien paused, the cogs in his mind turning. Suddenly, he turned, giving Dick Grayson a rather stiff hug in an attempt to cheer the man Damien called brother up. He felt much of the tension in Dick's body melt away. A calloused hand reached up, rubbing the top of his head.


End file.
